


Shy

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [592]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hi there, i'm a writer myself and i'm so much into sastiel and although i love to write i love to read too, and if i can ask, if you could be that nice to write me fluffy Sastiel with very shy Cas (something with kisses or even a bit smutty) anything that comes to your mind but with really shy Cas :3 i would love you forever. But still if you can't do it i will still love you :D just asking politely. Okay have a nice day/night.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was originally written on Dec. 16, 2016

Sam could tell that Cas was watching him as he worked. After years of honing the ability of knowing when he was being watched, it was hard to miss.

“You need something Cas?” Sam asked, looking up and giving Cas a soft smile.

“I-um….no.” Cas said, before turning away and leaving the room.

Sam watched Cas leave, and shrugged, before going back to work.

_

Throughout the day, Sam kept noticing Cas watching him, or following him around. No matter where Sam went, Cas was somewhere in his presence.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Sam asked, stopping what he was doing to face Cas. “You’ve been following me all day.”

“I-well-I, um…” Cas said, and he flushed slightly, clearing his throat. “I…I don’t have a good excuse. Um, excuse me.” Cas said, turning even more red, and he left the room.

Sam grew confused and followed after Cas, before he caught up to the angel, and cornered him against the wall, even though he knew that Cas had more strength than he ever had, and could get out and away from Sam if he wanted.

“Cas, what’s going on?” Sam asked, softly, searching Cas’ face.

“I-I….” Cas’ face was beet red, and he looked down, and Sam felt a spark of amusement seeing Cas so shy.

“What, Cas? You what?” Sam asked, hazel eyes scanning the angel.

“I like…watching you. I-I…like you.” Cas said softly, and Sam froze at that.

“You…like me?”

Cas nodded, still unable to look up at Sam. Sam smiled, and lifted Cas’ head, before he leaned down, and pressed his lips to Cas, feeling the angel stiffen in surprise, before he relaxed and kissed back, hands rising to wrap in Sam’s hair.

Sam kissed Cas, Cas returning the kiss with enthusiasm, before the two parted.

“Was that something you wanted?” Sam asked, realizing how close he was to Cas.

Cas nodded, face not as red as it was before, but still flushed.

“Would you like another one?”

Cas gave another nod, and before Sam could move his head back forward, Cas was pressing his lips to Sam’s, kissing, and Sam chuckled softly, returning the kiss.


End file.
